Although We Loved Each Other
by DustyRiddle
Summary: "Sonny, I'm really really sorry about our date, I was wrong to choose Mackenzie Falls over you. I love you more than Mackenzie Falls, I promise." Chad told her sincerely. "No, Chad... No... You didn't choose Mackenzie Falls over me; you chose your reputation over me." Sonny said shakily. One-shot.


**A/N: Holo! xD This is gonna be my first ever one-shot for SWAC so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

* * *

_**Although We Loved Each Other...**_

Beneath the covers of her bed, there Sonny laid. She hugged her knees closely to her chest, curled up into a shape of a ball. Her nearly inaudible cries were only being heard by herself while countless of thoughts were rushing in and out of her head. She thought about every detail of the situation assiduously, trying to process why he would do that to her.

Moments later, she still laid on her bed. She took the blanket off of her body, when she realized it was already getting torrid. She rolled on her side and looked at her digital clock, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying. She blinked a few times to see the time clearer, 2:30 P.M., about 2 hours after her date with Chad. She shook her head with the hopes of removing the reminiscences regarding the most atrocious tryst she had ever had.

She sat up from her position and proceeded for the bathroom. She knew just weeping in her bedroom won't do any good. So she washed her face, changed her clothes, put on some fresh make up and went down stairs. Even how disheartened she was, she still was able to put on the best fake smile she could make just to assure her mother she was okay.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Her mother asks her worriedly as she saw Sonny making her way down the stairs.

"I'm fine Mom. Still a bit broken though..." Sonny told her candidly, "but I'll survive."

Connie looked at her anxiously, worrying for her daughter's feelings, she said, "But if you have any troubles getting over it, just tell me, okay? 'Cause I'll be more than pleased to punch the fudge out of Chad."

"Thanks Mom." She hugged her mother, "I'll be taking a walk just for a little while, you know, to clear my mind."

"Okay dear, take care." And with that Sonny opened the door and left.

As she was just starting to relax, her phone suddenly rang loudly. She pulled out her vibrating phone and put it to her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny. It's Chad."

Just by hearing his name made Sonny very uneasy. Again, thoughts kept coming in and out hastily, thoughts about what he was going to say, about what she was going to say, and what will happen next after their probably awkward conversation.

"Sonny? You still there?" Chad asked when no one responded.

Sonny shook her head and answered, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about.. you know, our date.." He said slowly.

"Chad, I know. You want Mackenzie Falls more than you want me, I get it." Sonny told him, doing her best to react as tranquilly as possible.

"No, Sonny.. I was wrong—"before he could even finish his sentence, a beeping sound was heard from the other side of the line.

"Chad? What was that?"

"Oh, that was my phone, my battery's dying. Where are you right now?" he explained.

"I'm at the park, why?"

"Just stay there, meet you in ten minutes." And with that he hung up.

Sonny was wavering with her thoughts about whether to meet up with him or to run away. She ruminated about both of her choices, and finally after a long time of thinking, she made her decision to meet up with Chad. She sat on the bench waiting for Chad, and after 10 minutes, he was there.

Sonny stood up from where she was seated, took in a deep breath and finally headed towards him. Before Sonny could even reach him, Chad came running towards her and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. Sonny yearned to give back the embrace but she was mindful that it wasn't going to be the right move, so she just let him be.

"Sonny, you came." Chad told her as he hugged her even tighter.

Sonny pulled away from the hug and said, calmly but firmly, "I was already here, why go anywhere else?"

Chad let go of Sonny and looked at her. When he caught a glimpse of her eyes, anger and sadness were evident. He was aware of why those emotions shone; it was because he was the reason why.

Sonny turned away immediately when her glance met his, and said, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Sonny, I'm really _really _sorry about our date, I was wrong to choose Mackenzie Falls over you. I love you more than Mackenzie Falls, I promise." Chad told her sincerely.

"No, Chad... No... You didn't choose Mackenzie Falls over me; you chose your _reputation_ over me." Sonny said shakily.

Abruptly, dark clouds began to fill the sky and light thunder sounds started to play, as if it were to match the situation that was yet to come.

"Sonny—"

"No, Chad. We were together for 2 whole years, and I thought it was going so well. To make it worse, _you_ were the one who made it all look so good."

Chad sighed disappointingly, "I know... Sonny, I know... and that's my entire fault."

"Do you know how much pain I went through?" she told him while she held back her tears, "I agreed to keep our relationship a secret and then you told me that there will come a time that you'll be willing to tell the whole world about us, and when that time came, you just chickened out?"

Rain started to pour down and not a few seconds later, they were already soaking wet. Sonny felt the cold rain cascade down on her face, and finally, she let her tears flow with the rain.

"I need to go." Sonny muttered passing Chad as she felt the rain getting heavier.

"I'm sorry." Sonny stopped and turned her heels on him and stayed there. "I-I'm sorry for ruining our relationship. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Thunder and lightning stroke together in perfect harmony, it scared Sonny a bit but she was too livid to care.

"If you're so sorry, why did you do it? Why did you have to be so self-centered? Huh? Why?" Sonny yelped out. Chad ambled a few steps but stopped knowing not to get too close yet.

"I wasn't being self-centered." Chad said calmly.

"_You _weren't being self-centered?!" Sonny repeated not deeming what he just said. "You ruined what I thought was the best relationship I ever had! By caring too much about what the world would think about you when you started to date a Random!"

Chad stomped his foot in front of Sonny and yelled, "I did that for us!" Sonny let out a laugh not believing him a single bit.

"You did that for us? What good did that ever bring to us?" she yelled back. Chad shrugged not knowing what to say.

"See? You don't even know... Or maybe you just used me, to toy with my heart. You knew that I was fragile, so you just had to hop into my life and break my heart." She told him, misery manifest in her voice.

"Sonny! You know I'm not like that!"

"Oh, really? Then why? Why did you do it?"

"'Cause I was scared."

Sonny shook her head, "I knew it. You're just so full of yourself." She started to walk away. It was like some sick love story, one that was not going to end well.

"I was scared because for the first time, I had true strong feelings for a girl I once thought was my rival. Let alone a girl who I wasn't supposed to be with." Sonny stopped on her tracks and listened, more tears flowing.

"But I still took the risk because I love you, Sonny. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I wanted to hold you and kiss you like no guy has ever done before. I wanted a real relationship with you, and not some kind that my cast members would set-up just for the media."

Sonny span around, her mascara was dripping. It made her look like a drenched cat, but she didn't mind one bit, "If you felt that way, why did you hide it?" Sonny's voice cracked.

"I-I was scared of what my cast would think." Chad stammered but didn't look away from Sonny.

"It wounded me every day when you chose your cast over me, but I respected your decision." Sonny breathed hard. Her heart seemed like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"But now, I'm here. I thought about it, and I know I was wrong. I still love you, and when you left me this morning, it gave me time to think about everything. And I know somewhere deep down inside you, you still love me too."

Sonny glared at him, "You don't know anything Chad."

Chad glared back, "If you don't love me anymore, why did you still meet me? When you could've just run away and leave me here?"

"You're so full of yourself." She repeated.

"Answer the question Sonny."

"Bye Chad." Sonny started to walk away but Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Answer the question."

Sonny heaved and replied, "I-I still came because I just wanted to hear what you were going to say. And I didn't run away because I am not a coward." Sonny stood her ground, not wanting to let Chad get to her.

"And now you heard it, why are you still running?"

Sonny looked at the ground, "I'm going." She pulled her arm away and started to walk away again. Just when she was near the exit of the park a hand caught her wrist and twirled her around.

"Look at you. You're not the same Sonny I used to know, you're sad. And that's what I did. I made you turn your back on me, I made you frown." He came closer to her; Sonny's heart began to beat faster. "And that's exactly why I'm here. I'm here to fix this all up. To make you happy, and that's also the reason why you still stayed."

Sonny didn't pull away.

"Sonny, I'm very sorry for everything that I've done, I mean that and you know it." Chad said as he caressed Sonny's cheek making her look up to him. They looked deep into each other's eyes, both shaking not able to remove their eyes from the other.

"And all I'm trying to say is that, I love you Sonny." And with that he moved his lips to hers. When they kissed, it was nothing compared to their kisses before, it was so much more. It felt like there was an electric shock that connected their hearts together.

Chad let go of Sonny's wrist and placed his hands on her waist as to Sonny placed her hands on his neck. After a minute or so, they both moved their heads apart and smiled at each other. Sonny was still shaking and trembling but she was happy.

"Now what?" she asked him as she rested her head on his chest.

"We probably have to go home now if we don't want to catch a cold." Chad said as he felt her trembling in the cold downpour.

She laughed and said, "You're probably right." Their hands intertwined with each other and both headed for the road.

They let go of each other's hand as Sonny went first for the gate and started to cross the road. When she thought everything was finally going to be fine, she saw a vivid beam moving towards her and a horn beeped loudly. Her eyes grew wide, not able to move; she was pushed out of the road causing her to hit the stone hard floor. She heard metal crashing deafeningly and hastily jerked her head up to see a guy lying down on the floor with red fluid flowing out of his body. She hurried towards him and knelt down and hugged Chad.

"Chad! Please wake up! Chad!" Sonny cried out. She took out her phone and dialed 911 and told them about the accident, after a few seconds, she hung up hoping for the best.

"Chad, please wake up, please don't leave me!" Sonny screeched his name over and over until Chad lifted his bloody hand on her cheeks...

"Sonny, next time please watch where you're going." He told her with a small smile as he coughed out blood.

"Chad, I'm so sorry..."

"Shh... It's okay." He told her as he caressed her cheeks.

Lightning struck and thunder roared loudly as the rain grew stronger and stronger. Blood was flowing down the road and it soon stained Sonny's clothes.

Sonny's heart was beating loudly, she sobbed, "Chad... Please don't go. Just hold on for a little bit, please."

"Please don't cry... There's no need to cry, just please smile. Everything will be alright." Sonny smiled sadly for a second and whimpered again and again as she hugged Chad. Finally after a few moments, everything went silent, only the passing vehicles and the roaring thunder were the things that was heard, and when she looked at Chad, his eyes were closed and she could no longer feel his breath.

"Chad? Chad?! Chad!" Sonny shook his lifeless body vigorously screaming his name over and over.

"Chad! Please Chad! Wake up! Chad!" she shook him again... nothing...

"Chad... Chad... I'm so sorry..." she wept loudly.

She hugged him one last time and said,

"I love you, Chad... I always will..."


End file.
